Of Demons and Sinners
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Uchiha did not share and Itachi was no different even as a child claiming a woman that should never have been claimed. RECONSTRUCTED. AU Non-Massacre;


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Drama/Suspense_

**_Pairing_**

_: Itachi/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: __She was turned into a hanyou for the sake of the one she held dear but his betrayal causes her pain and she flees. Trapped in the well for seven hundred years finds her in a place far different from own. Under the threat of Sesshouaru the village of Konoha will take her in, provide her the things that she needs, and make sure that she is safe. The Uchiha family as her guardians may not be the best place considering the young Itachi does not share the things that he covets and the things that he covets he owns. _

**For the Naruto-verse:: The following story is a possible NON-Massacre. I do in fact know how the Naruto series goes and am very aware that Madara took control of the Kyuubi. I am not following that plot line. Very little will remain the same when it comes to Kyuubi attack on the village.  
For the Inuyasha-verse:: This story takes place after the final battle. It will not follow how the final battle occurred. In short, both verses will be changed so it is an AU fic. **

**Of Demons and Sinners  
Chapter One: Exordium **

x . . . . . x

_She was a **monster**_**.**

Her pale, dainty hands glowed within the moonlight - _white stained dark with crimson._

Tears began to well within cerulean eyes that glowed almost ice blue in the darkness, reflecting the silvery rays of the evening. The once finely manicured finger nails were replaced with claws, small chunks of flesh and gore imbedded in their sharpness. A broken sob slipped passed a hoarse throat with all the pain of a thousand mourners. Those ice glowing eyes turned back to the scene that caused her stomach to heave in protest and then the young woman fled as though hell itself were nipping along her heals, knocking softly at her door. The air was in moments no longer filled with the acrid scent of death.

Speed was only one thing that she had acquired while she had been away and right now she used it to her full capacity in order to flee from the scene that would forever scar her mind. Elfin ears twitched and the ebony tail attached to her rear flew behind her in the wind. She had to get away because if she stayed... she thought she might go crazy.

_She didn't understand. What had happened? Control - control - she had **left **to gain control! Where had it gone in that moment?_

The creature of myth ran and ran, the hush of the evening deafening and pressing against her. Tears trailed behind her, sparkling like small crystals. None would know what happened on this eve save for a few. Just a few - the woman with her broken heart, the kitsune that had witnessed the events, the neko that had failed to prevent it, the tanuki in the wrong place at the wrong time, and inu that had only wanted to set things right. Her speed increased, fallen leaves rustling quietly as she passed. She passed the Goshinboku - the place that started it all - tears still falling, blood beginning to dry and flake, her heart still cracking. A moment passed and she was airborne, leaping into a well, ebony hair flowing behind her like a cape.

_Please - please - please! Not my fault - **not my fault!** I want to go home; I want to be free of all this pain. I need something, anything to hold onto. _

Green glowed within the well rather than blue and purple and the young woman was swept away and lost to time once more. The neon green glow cast about her was bright against her sensitive eyes. She quickly closed them as magic welled around her. Seconds felt like hours and then her heart beat slowed as though tired. Relaxing in the vortex, the Shikon no Tama pulsed within her flesh. The tears continued to flow beneath closed eye lids and soft whimpers and sobs slipped from her chapped lips as sleep descended upon her like a blanket.

The glow died away and only darkness remained with the girl in the well. Then she was gone - locked within her nightmares, her memories fueling her dreams.

.

Orange colored fur bristled lightly as a small kitsune felt it's 'territory' slowly being encroached upon. Emerald eyes glowed crimson with anger. It was a known fact that the forest had places forbidden to mortals and the particular place being violated by mortal presence was one of those places. For the better part of seven centuries, the place had been guarded and survived through time. The kitsune had protected it from everyone and everything. No longer was he a weak kit that needed to be saved - now? He was the one doing the saving and protecting. A small snarl worked from its snout as it immediately ran off in the direction of the ningens that attempted to enter his sanctuary.

Step after step, moment after moment, the kitsune began to grow. One tail became nine and soon the creature towered over the trees as it began to ascend to its true form. Animals scattered; silence filled the forest until his growl shook the leaves in the trees and split the rocks on the ground. When he reached his destination, the disturbance was that of three shinobi and he was just in time to see one leaning over the well, scooping a mouth full of water into his mouth before spitting it back out into the well. The kitsune growled and stepped into the clearing.

"_You dare place your grubby paws into the well and drink from its depths? This territory belongs not to the ningen but to - " _the kitsune did not finish his words before the shinobi attacked and his anger grew more palpable. Youki swirled about his form in angry storm and he cursed the ningen and their fear of the unknown. Crimson enveloped the whites of his eyes and the kitsune snapped. He lunged and gripped one of the shinobi within his giant jaws and crunched down.

The man never stood a chance.

Another he held underneath a paw and he pressed him into the ground. It was a feeling akin to squishing a bug. He searched for the third but he escaped and when he returned? He brought more and they came at the kitsune like ants. So the battle began and it was fought and jutsus were thrown at the creature with such ferocity. None realized that the kitsune never moved from standing protectively above the well filled with salt water. Slowly but surely, he forced them, forced them to where the village they came from was because above all else? He had to protect the well. The battle dragged on outside the walls of their village and the destruction was great.

The destruction was _so _great that the Yondaime summoned Gamabunta who eyed the destroyer with great sadness. The large summoning toad sighed softly as he looked toward the kitsune, "Kyuubi ... " he murmured gently, " ... what has happened to upset you so?" he inquired forlornly. The kitsune turned toward the Toad Lord and recognition filtered slowly through those crimson orbs but in moments it was swept away by the wind. In his frenzied stated? There was no friend and there was no foe. Instinct said, 'protect' and so protect he did. As he protected that well, worn with age, slaughter was on his mind. After all - they had come into his home, toward _his _well, and none but the tanuki, the neko, and the inu did that. _They _had attacked him and he just fought back.

Unruly blond hair flowed behind the man that stood upon Gamabunta and he did a series of hand signs. His village was falling to ruin all around him and so he did the one thing that he could do. He sacrificed his own life for those that he loved and relied on him. Hand signs complete, the kitsune stood stunned as he felt his soul being dragged from his body. The soul glowed blue and screeches and screams inhuman and terrifying fell from his black gummed lips. Silvery blue paws clawed at the ground as he fought the pull, leaving gouges within the ground. He continued to screech - hoping for a return call.

A howl filled the evening, chilled the very air, sending shivers along the flesh of all those present - the howl answered the kitsune's pleas. The Shinigami that appeared to take the soul of the Yondaime, eyes grew cold as he quickly became angry with kitsune fighting against the spell. The ground shook under the force of another creature running within the night. The kitsune continued its cries filled with agony and terror. The Yondaime was cold, immune to those cries no matter how agonized; he was more worried about the white creature leaping from the trees.

While kitsune resisted the spell, the Yondaime bit his lip and with his remaining life prayed that inu currently standing over the kitsune would be a creature they would be able to fight against. The five, fluffy tails extending from the creatures behind did nothing to alleviate his fears as his mind provided him with the creature's name.

_Gobi._

And by the way his crimson orbs narrowed, the Yondaime knew they were in trouble.

"_Kit - you will quit whining and yapping like a child_!" Gobi boomed and all went silent within the area. "_You have brought this fate upon yourself and I cannot reverse this spell. I cannot fight for you but this one promises to return you to former glory_."

"_They attacked! They attacked me and they defiled the well! They defiled her place of rest_!" the kitsune returned, still digging his paws into the ground as he screeched his response.

The inu turned his crimson orbs toward the Shikigami and barred acid dripping fangs, "_You will pause in your endeavors or I shall cut you down. You will get his soul when I have finished speaking to him_."

The Shikigami chuckled and arched a gruesome brow at the youkai, "_You, creature, cannot harm me for I am out of the realm of the living_."

"_I may not be able to harm you with my claws but my sword can. Tenseiga cuts down all the dead_." If it were possible, the Shikigami would have paled but rather, he stopped trying to fight the kitsune and nodded his head instead. All shinobi in the vicinity were too captivated by the scene that they could not do anything more then watch. "_Kit, all will be well. This spell places you within a ningen host but I will one day bring you back to your body. I will guard the well - you can go with no worries and know that I do not break my promises._" Power pulsed in the air and the kitsune and inu turned in the direction of the well. The inu looked down at the kit and pressed his large forehead to his, "_It appears your desperation has woken her._"

"_Father - I beg you, please take care of her while I am within my host._" the kitsune yipped in sorrow.

"_I will do you one better, kit._" The inu nodded his head at the Shikigami and the kitsune went without so much as a struggle. His soul was removed from the crimson furred body and placed into that of the Yondaime's first and only child while the Shikigami devoured the Yondaime's soul. The body of the kitsune shimmered away in crimson particles scattered upon the wind. When the kitsune was gone and the Yondaime was dead, the inu turned to those in the vicinity. "_Hear me now ningen shinobi... I am what you refer to as Gobi and though Kyuubi may have more tails - he does not hold more power then I. I am not here to attack you - the kit called and I came to his aid. Should you attack, the destruction here will be nothing more than child's play when I lay waste to your village_. _Your leader is dead, who takes his place? We have much to discuss._"

The man that came forth was old, older than those around him, and when he spoke the inu knew that he smoked tobacco, "I am the leader once more - the Sandaime of this village."

Youki, silver in color swirled about the youkai as he shrank in size and reverted to his humanoid form. Standing over six feet tall with glorious silver hair stood the creature that caused fear to fill the shinobi to the brim. Crimson eyes were replaced by iced amber and pale skin glowed within the moonlight. Twin magenta markings colored each cheek and an indigo crescent moon graced his brow. The youkai was dressed in traditional clothing, silk white with a crimson hexagonal pattern on his right shoulder and over his left was a large, cream, fluffy pelt. If anything it should have taken away from the intimidation factor but it did not - in fact it added to it in an almost unnatural way. The Sandaime stood in shock, his almond colored eyes wide with awe and fear.

"You, ningen, may call me Sesshoumaru-sama and you will follow me or everything you know will come to an end." he spoke and the rumbling growl that had previously come from his throat was replaced by that of colder one, no longer rumbling but smooth and precise.

Sarutobi could do little more than nod as he waved away the few brave shinobi that wanted to accompany him but the previous hokage knew the youkai's words were truth. In his cold, golden eyes, he knew that the creature would and could [by the way his power rolled off him proverbial waves] destroy the village. They were in no shape to battle another one of the tailed beasts. If anything, they would all die so he allowed the youkai to make his demands knowing there was nothing else that could be done. He followed the silver haired man into the line of the trees and the shinobi were left staring at his back.

The two walked in silence and Sarutobi was very much aware that he was in the company of a youkai and his body practically trembled in light of it. When Sesshoumaru paused it was at the clearing where the battle had begun and in the center was the weathered old well. Sarutobi had heard stories of it in his youth but he had never been because this area was forbidden. Shinobi had gone missing many times throughout the years and the council and first and second Hokage's had decided it was best to ban their citizens from this area.

Sesshoumaru continued and he paused until he was beside it and the Sandaime paused as he watched the water bubble within the well. The youkai looked at the ningen and sneered, "It is to my understanding that _your _people trespassed and this land is guarded by Kyuubi. We can neither confirm nor deny this information because Kyuubi has been sealed and your men are dead." Power pulsed from the well once and Sarutobi felt the hair on his body raise in a moment of self-perseverance. "Ignore that for now and pay attention to my next words. You have no choice but to do as I say, do you understand that? Should you attempt to resist my requests you will bring death upon your village. I won't have many - just one or two."

"And what are these _requests_, Sesshoumaru-sama?" the man inquired through narrowed eyes.

"In a few moments, a woman will appear. She will look mostly ningen except for the canine tail, claws, un-natural colored eyes, elfin tipped ears, and fangs. She is a hanyou borne of unnatural means. Half-youkai and half-ningen. I cannot take care of her at this time. She will be alone and alone she will die. She needs pack and you will give her one. Assign her to family, any family, give her the ningen that you have bound Kyuubi in, and keep her safe. Her happiness is priority. You take her into your village and you provide for her."

"Why? Why would we do that for a half-youkai?" Sarutobi demanded crossly.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, "Allow me to reiterate just this once." His hand glowed a sickly green and acid quickly filled the finely tipped claws. As it dripped to the ground it quickly began to eat at the earth. "In my saliva - in my true form as _Gobi - _toxins very similar to that acid fill my mouth. My youki in that form is tripled then in my humanoid form. Your chakra does not affect me and I will leave none left standing in your village." The youkai leaned in close and with a bare whisper he finished, "I will begin with the young and work on toward the elderly and I will allow you to watch it all before ending your life. _That is why you would do that for a half-youkai, a hanyou._"

Sarutobi could do little more than nod his head and Sesshoumaru pulled away. The bubbling water slowly turned silver and youkai's lips twitched upward.

.

She was cold.

She was weightless.

Desperation filled her being and an aura that bordered on familiar was reaching out to her and screaming.

'_I'm coming! I'm coming! Stop crying!_' she silently screamed as she begged her eyes to open.

Her body ached and protested as she attempted to move and she felt the cool press of water against her flesh.

When had she gone swimming? Desperation consumed her once more before it disappeared completely and she silently screamed her injustices.

'_NO! Hang in there; I'm coming whoever are, just hold on!' _

The former miko continued to attempt to move her body but she was tired and she was cold and she just wanted to go back to sleep.

So she did. She closed her eyes even though she did not want to and continued her rest.

'_Wake up. Wake up._' she internally chanted, fighting the sleep. Another familiar aura, this time closer than last was above her. She could feel them. '_Fight sleep. Must save that person that called out to me._'

Power burst from her body in a wave and sleep vanished in moments.

Then she was _choking _as water filled her lungs.

She looked around her and her sharpened eyes felt the sting of salt water before she realized she was in the well.

_When had it filled with water? _

With a powerful push of her weakened legs she pressed against the ground and made her way to where the moon shown down upon her.

She was swimming upward higher and higher as her lungs burned.

'_Not gonna make it._' she cursed softly, her eyes fluttering close as air escaped her lungs. A pale hand filled her vision and then she was yanked from the well's depths.

She coughed immediately, water surging from her mouth as she gagged. She was placed on the ground, on her hands and knees as she continued to choke.

The cool air assaulted her bare flesh and black spots filled her vision.

The ground rose up to meet her as she collapsed against it.

Recognition of the two aura's hit her full force as she began to close her eyes and mumbled a soft, "Shippo - Sesshoumaru." from hoarse throat as though it had not been used in ages.

Then her world was black once more.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **This was originally a story dedicated to Zoey Tamagachi and it STILL is :3 Even though I have no idea where she is in life. The chapters will get longer as we go - this is just a preface. The original plot was Kagome getting pushed to Naruto verse and Itachi as an adult. This one we're going to him being a young child. This will ultimately be an Itachi x Kagome with hints elsewhere. It is going to be a **dark fic **meaning we'll have underage sex, premartial sex, dark thoughts, suicide, character death, forbidden relationships, etc. You've been warned guys. I don't want to hear shit about it :3 Let me know what you think of the frst reconstructed chapter!


End file.
